I Think I Love You
by LookAtItGo234
Summary: Just a story for my friend. Frank is new in school, and quickly becomes friends with a new group of people, but will he find more than just friendship? Slight yaoi, don't like, don't read.
1. New Kid

_A story for my friend. Evjoy! (:_

* * *

><p>Gerard sat in his classroom, his head on his hand, doodling in his copy. His brother, Mikey, sat at the desk behind him, deep in conversation with their friend Bob. Beside Bob, was a massive afro, which, on closer observation, was actually their friend Ray, slightly hidden by his hair. Gerard turned to listen to what Bob and Mikey were talking about, but before he could speak, the classroom door snapped shut. They turned to face the front of the class, and their teacher, only to see she was not alone.<p>

Beside her, was a very nervous looking teen, around their own age.

'Class, we have a new student today.' She informed. The teen beside her shifted uncomfortably. He looked rather short, and had long-ish browny-black hair, accompanied by a massive fringe that covered half his face. As Gerard watched, the new student flipped his hair back, and looked uncertainly around the class, until he came to Gerard. They looked at each other for a second, before their teacher started talking again.

'Everyone, this is Frank. He is your new classmate, so treat him nicely.' There was a general murmur of agreement around the class, as they observed Frank, who blushed slightly to a light pink colour.

"He looks so embarrassed." Gerard thought to himself. "I'll never understand why they parade new students at the front of the class like this.."

'There's a spare seat next to Gerard, Frank.' Their teacher indicated. Frank nodded and quickly sat down.

'Hey.' Gerard smiled at Frank as he flipped his own long hair back out of his face.

Frank looked at Gerard and gave a small smile. 'Hello.' He replied quietly.

'Don't look so scared.' Gerard laughed. 'I won't bite..much.' Frank smiled nervously, not sure whether to take Gerard seriously or not, but before Gerard could say any more, their teacher called attention to the class, and they had to begin their work.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang for lunch, all the students gathered their things and began to make their way outside the classroom and out into the sunny school grounds. Gerard packed his books into his bag, while Mikey, Bob and Ray waited for him at the door. Frank finished putting his books away, and began to walk towards the door.<p>

'Hey, Frank, wait a sec.' Gerard called.

Frank turned and looked inquisitively at the older teen. 'Yeah?' He asked.

'Wanna come have lunch with us?' Gerard grinned.

'Oh, um, sure.' Frank nodded, smiling shyly.

'Awesome.' Gerard grinned and threw his arm around Frank's shoulders and lead him out the door, making Frank blush slightly again, but he smiled anyway. 'You're gonna love this school.' Gerard began. 'Well..maybe not, but you'll love us anyways.' He continued, nodding towards the three following them.

They eventually arrived outside and found a bench, under a shady tree to sit on. Gerard flopped down by the tree and motioned for Frank to sit down too. Bob and Mikey sat together on the ground, leaning against the legs of the bench, and Ray sat on the grass, just inside the shadow of the tree. Frank looked around at the four people who seemed to want to be his friends.

'Oh yeah, before I forget.' Said Gerard, sitting up slightly. 'This is Bob,' he said, indicating to his friend, 'and this Ray,' he said, pointing to Ray, 'and this is my brother, Mikey.' He indicated to Mikey, who nodded at Frank.

'So Frank, tell us about yourself.' Bob said, looking at Frank curiously.

Frank blushed slightly and began to mess with his hair. 'Well..what d'you want to know?' He asked uneasily.

'Well..what do you like?' Bob asked casually.

'Um..I like..music..' Frank replied, not really sure if that was the answer they were looking for.

'Ooh, what kind?' Mikey asked, sitting up to look at Frank as well.

'Well, I like the Misfits.' Frank said, happier that the conversation seemed to be going well.

'Awesome!' Mikey exclaimed. 'Me too.' He added, grinning.

'Do you play anything?' Ray asked.

'Um, yeah, I play guitar, a bit.' Frank said timidly.

'Nice.' Ray nodded. 'Me too. You should play for us sometime.' He smiled.

Frank laughed slightly. 'I dunno about that.' He said.

Ray smiled. 'Ah go on. At some point anyway.' He added.

Frank smiled. 'Maybe.' He agreed.

Ray smiled, seemingly satisfied with Frank's answer. Frank leaned against the tree, and looked around the group. Gerard looked at Frank and smiled.

'What?' Frank asked, noticing the teen beside him looking at him.

'Nothing, nothing.' Gerard smiled. 'You're kinda small, aren't you?' He commented.

Frank blushed and looked at his hands.

'I guess.' He muttered.

'Not in a bad way!' Gerard added quickly. 'I meant it in a nice way. It's cute.' He said, stretching and putting his hands behind his head. Frank laughed slightly and leaned against the tree again.

'Y'know.' Mikey began. 'I like you, Frank. You seem like an awesome guy.'

'Jeez, just make out with him, Mikey, why don't'cha?' Bob joked, shoving Mikey.

'Heyy!' Mikey whined. 'I was just saying.' He said, pouting.

Bob laughed and put his arm around Mikey. 'I know, I'm just messing with you.' He said.

Mikey smiled. 'I know.' He said, leaning against Bob.

'Get a room, you two.' Ray said, grinning at Bob and Mikey.

Mikey glared at Ray. 'Oh shut up.' He said. 'We're not going out.' He added, looking at Frank, who had been observing the conversation.

'Not yet anyways.' Gerard muttered, making Frank laugh slightly. Mikey glared at his brother, but sat back and leaned against Bob again, deciding to ignore his friend's comments.

Eventually though, the bell rang once again, and they had to return to class. Frank smiled as he listened to Gerard tell him various bands he liked, finding he had a lot in common with him, and feeling a lot more confident about starting his new school.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed the first part of this story! (:<em>


	2. To The Mall!

_Chapter 2! Enjoy! (:_

* * *

><p>The next day, Frank walked into school, wondering if he would see his friends from the day before again, and more importantly, would they speak to him again?<p>

He walked into his classroom and saw the group, sitting on their desks and chatting. He walked over nervously until he reached his desk. 'Hi.' He said timidly.

'Oh hey Frank!' Gerard said happily. He moved over on his desk and indicated for Frank to sit next to him. Not missing the opportunity to sit and talk to them, Frank sat down on the desk and smiled at Mikey, Bob and Ray.

'We were just talking about the baseball game that was on last night.' Mikey informed Frank.

'Did you see it?'

'Um..no..' Frank said, smiling slightly awkwardly.

'Me neither.' Said Bob, 'These two just seem to love it though.'

'What? It's good.' Gerard defended, as be began to mess with Frank's hair. Frank turned slightly to see what Gerard was doing, but Gerard merely smiled and continued to plait and style the side of his hair.

'Gerard..this is school, not a sixteen year old girl's sleepover.' Said Bob, smirking at the teen.

'So? I like Frank's hair. It's soft.' Frank laughed and looked at Gerard again. 'Okay, I realise how this looks.' Said Gerard, letting go of Frank's hair and stretching. 'Sorry.' He added to Frank.

'It's fine.' Frank reassured, finding Gerard's random-ness amusing.

Eventually, class started and everyone took their seats. Frank reached into his bag and took out the necessary books, and dropped them on his desk, only to find a note there. He picked it up and unfolded it.

'Hey, you having lunch with us today?' Was written on the note in spiky writing. He glanced at Gerard, who smiled, and he knew the note was from him.

'Yeah, sure.' Frank wrote, before tossing the note back.

* * *

><p>When lunch came around, the group of teenagers walked out into the corridor.<p>

'Where'll we go today?' Ray asked.

'How about under that tree again?' Mikey suggested.

'Nah, there's people there already.' Said Bob, looking out the window.

'We could just go to an empty classroom.' Mikey suggested.

'On a day like this?' Gerard questioned.

'I dunno so..' Mikey shrugged. 'What d'you think Frank?'

Frank looked up at the mention of his name. 'Oh, um, I don't mind.' He said. 'A classroom sounds fine.'

'See?' Mikey said, poking Gerard's arm. 'C'mon, a classroom's fine. Even just for a while.' He added, leading the group towards an empty room.

They sat in the classroom, Ray, sitting on a desk, Gerard on a seat by the window, Mikey sat with Bob on a table, and Frank on a chair near Ray's desk.

'This isn't actually that bad.' Gerard commented.

'Told you so.' Mikey said, grinning. Frank smiled and stretched. Bob began rummaging in his pockets, and eventually pulled out a phone and began texting, frowning slightly.

'So Frank.' Gerard began. 'What made you come to this school anyways? Didn't you like your last one?' He asked. Frank frowned and pulled at the sleeves of his school jumper. Bob put his phone away and looked at Frank, seeming interested.

'I just..well..it wasn't really the right school for me..never did get along with the other people there..' He said quietly.

'Oh right.' Said Gerard, looking at Frank.

'Sorry for bringing it up.'

'It's fine, really.' Frank said, smiling. 'This school's way better so far.'

'You mean basing that on yesterday and today? Wow, your old school must've been really bad.' Mikey mused.

Frank blushed slightly and shrugged. 'I'm sure the other people there liked it. It just wasn't for me..' He said.

'Fair enough.' Gerard grinned. 'You don't have to explain yourself to us.' He reassured.

'Oh, by the way, we're gonna go to the mall after school.' Mikey said. 'You wanna come with?' He asked.

Frank smiled and nodded. 'Sure, that sounds great.' He said.

Mikey grinned. 'Awesome.'

* * *

><p>After school, the teens packed up their belongings and headed outside. They chatted on their way until they reached the mall.<p>

They sat in the food court, looking around at the different shops and talking. Gerard looked up as a group of two or three girls made their way to their table.

'Hey Lindsay.' Gerard greeted the girl who appeared to be leading the rest of them.

'Lyn-Z, Gerard.' She corrected.

Gerard smirked. 'Yeah, sure.' He said casually.

Lyn-Z sat next to Gerard and her friends followed, sitting beside the others. 'Who's your friend, Gerard?' Lindsay asked, looking at Frank. 'He's cute.' Frank blushed and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He wasn't really used to be called cute.

Gerard grinned. 'This is Frank, he's a new student at my school.' He introduced. Lindsay nodded and smiled at Frank, who smiled back before turning as Mikey began a conversation with him.

'So Gerard.' Lindsay began. 'Are you doing anything this Friday?'

Gerard raised an eyebrow. 'Why?' He inquired.

''Cause, I was wondering if you wanted to do something.' She explained, smiling.

Gerard frowned. 'We tried that before, remember? It didn't work out.'

'I know.' Lindsay said casually. 'I just thought we could try again try going out again.' She said.

'Maybe.' Gerard said slowly. 'But not this Friday.' He added. 'I have work.'

Lindsay rolled her eyes but agreed. She and her friends then got up and left the five friends by themselves again.

'Gerard, what are you doing?' Mikey asked, turning to look at his brother. 'Don't you remember what happened last time?' He asked. Frank turned to Gerard as well, curious.

'I know.' Gerard sighed.

'Then why are you going out with her again?' Ray asked.

'I'm not!' Gerard defended. 'I said no didn't I?'

'You kinda just sounded like you were postponing it.' Bob said uneasily.

'So? It's Lindsay, she'll forget about it.' Gerard said, dismissing the conversation.

'I don't think so..' Mikey said, before receiving a glare from Gerard. 'But if you say so.' He added quickly.

Frank looked at Mikey, confused as to what was going on. Mikey gave him an "I'll tell you later" look. Frank nodded slightly, not wanting to be told if Gerard didn't want him to know.

'It's fine, Frank.' Gerard said, as though reading his mind. 'I'll tell you myself.' He explained, looking at Mikey, making Frank realise he must've seen their communication. 'See, me and Lindsay went out a few times before.' He began. 'It didn't last long. I found out she was making out with some guy from the football team after matches. She tried to say it was just a spur of the moment thing, congratulations thing, but, even if it was, I just don't do the whole forgiveness thing when it comes to cheating.'

Frank nodded. 'I understand. I can relate.'

'You can?' Gerard asked, sounding slightly surprised.

'Yeah.' Frank said, smiling slightly. 'My last girlfriend cheated on me too.' He explained.

'Oh, wow, sorry.' Gerard said, looking at Frank sympathetically.

Frank shrugged. 'It's fine. Sorry about what happened you last time too.' He said, smiling slightly at Gerard.

Gerard grinned. 'Ah, it's fine.'

'So you're not gonna go out with her again?' Mikey asked Gerard.

'Nah..I don't really think I want to.' He replied thoughtfully.

'So how're you gonna get out of it?' Bob asked. 'I highly doubt she'll forget about it.'

Gerard shrugged. 'I'll think about it.' He said.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, the group of friends walked out of a CD shop, carrying some bags.<p>

Frank checked his watch. 'I have to go.' He said, looking slightly worried. 'I'll see you guys later.' He said.

'Awwwh, okay.' Gerard said, frowing.

'Do you want us to walk to home?' Ray asked.

'Nah, it's fine, it's a fair walk.' Frank replied. 'I'll be fine.' He added, seeing them looking worried.

'Okay, if you're sure.' Bob added. Frank smiled to show he was fine and they said their goodbyes. Frank then headed outside to begin his walk home.

He walked for about ten minutes and turned a corner. He stopped as he heard footsteps behind him. Paranoid, he turned slowly, and froze.

'Oh hey, look who it is!' He heard the familiar, taunting voice call. Two figures walked towards him, both much taller, and much stronger. 'How come we don't see you around school anymore?' One asked, throwing his arm around Frank's shoulders.

'I-I transferred.' Frank stuttered, looking at the ground.

'Why? 'Cause of us?' The other asked, in mock-sympathy.

'K-kinda.' Frank answered, knowing it would be no good to lie.

'But my locker's lonely without you.' The first one teased.

Frank shuddered slightly, remembering all the times he'd been shoved into various lockers and locked inside until someone unlocked the door, usually a teacher. Then he would have his walk of shame through the laughing students to his next class, only for it to happen again later that day.

'Anyone put you in a locker in your new school yet?' The one holding Frank asked, smirking.

'No.' Frank answered bluntly.

'Hey, be nice, we're just making sure we're still in charge of that.' He continued.

'Fuck off.' Frank growled.

The bully's arm instantly withdrew from Frank's shoulders, and punched him hard in the stomach. Frank doubled over in pain and held his stomach.

'What'd you say?' The bully asked.

'I said, fuck off.' Frank said boldly, not caring about what they would do.

'Well then you should learn some manners.' The other bully said, also punching Frank in the stomach. Frank groaned in pain and held his stomach again.

'Got anything to say now?' The first bully asked. Unable to speak with the pain, Frank looked at his bullies, and gave them the finger. The second bully scowled and punched Frank in the face. The force of the punch knocked Frank over as he held his face.

'What's going on?' Came a different voice. Frank couldn't answer, he just curled up on the pavement as he heard his two bullies running away.

'Frank? Frank can you hear me?' He felt a hand on his shoulder and removed his hands from his face, and saw Gerard's worried face.

Frank nodded. 'I'm fine.' He said, wincing as he sat up.

'Obviously not.' Gerard kneeled beside him. 'Who were those guys?' He asked.

'Guys from my old school.' Frank muttered. 'This isn't the first time they've done this. It's..why I transferred schools.' He said, hesitant to tell Gerard the truth, in case he thought he was stupid. Instead, he felt Gerard's arms around him as he gave him a hug. Frank hugged back, as tears ran down his face.

'Sorry.' He sniffed, as he realised he was crying on Gerard's school jumper.

'It's fine.' Gerard said, standing up.

Frank stood up as well and dusted off his own jumper. 'How did you find me?' He asked, looking at Gerard again.

'I felt bad letting you walk home alone.' Gerard replied. 'I left to try and find you a few minutes after you'd gone. I'm glad I did now.' He added, frowning.

Frank nodded. 'Me too.' He said quietly. He winced again as he felt Gerard touch around his eye where the second bully had hit him.

'I think that's gonna be a black-eye.' Gerard said.

'Great.' Frank muttered.

'It's okay.' Gerard said. 'If anyone asks you can just say you got it defending someone.'

Frank laughed. 'As if anyone would believe it.' He said, smiling despite the pain in his stomach and face. 'Thanks again.' He added to Gerard. 'Who knows what they would've done if you hadn't seen them.' He said.

Gerard shook his head. 'Don't even think about that.' He said. 'And it's fine, I'm just happy you're okay.' He said. Frank gave Gerard another hug and smiled when they began walking again.

'You don't have to walk me home y'know.' He said.

'Are you kidding me?' Gerard said.

Frank laughed and shrugged. 'Wouldn't want to be a hassle.'

'It's no hassle.' Gerard smiled.

'I really owe you.' Frank said.

'No you don't.' Gerard laughed.

'Do too.' Frank laughed again and continued with Gerard down the street.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed this chapter~!<em>


	3. Detention

_And another chapter! Enjoy! (:_

* * *

><p>The next day, Frank walked into his classroom and straight over to Gerard, Mikey, Bob and Ray. Mikey jumped up from his desk instantly and hugged Frank tightly.<p>

'Gerard told us what happened.' He said, stepping back and sitting down again. 'Are you okay?' He asked, looking at Frank's black-eye worriedly.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Frank replied, smiling and sitting on top of his own desk. 'Had to explain what happened to my parents though.' He added.

'How'd that go?' Bob asked.

'It was fine. Managed to convince them not to call my old school.' He said.

'Are you sure you don't want them to?' Mikey asked. 'Wouldn't it be better?'

'Nah, my old school wouldn't do much. They didn't before like.' Frank explained. 'Either way it's fine. It doesn't bother me too much.'

Just then, Lindsay and her two friends walked over to their tables.

'Hey Gerard.' She said.

'Hey Lindsay.' He replied.

'Bwah! It's Lyn-Z!' She said, annoyed.

'What kind of noise was that?' Mikey joked. Lindsay glared at him and continued talking to Gerard.

'So, thought any more of when we should go out?' She asked.

'Umm..' Gerard began, looking awkwardly at his friends for help.

'Ugh, well you better find out!' She said. 'I need to know soon.' She added, crossing her arms.

'Fine, fine, I'll let you know tomorrow.' He sighed.

'Fine.' She said, before walking away again.

'Ughh, what am I gonna do about her?' Gerard asked, leaning back against a wall.

'Tell her to feck off?' Ray suggested.

'Nah, can't do that.' Gerard said.

'Yeah, forgot you're too nice for that.' Ray said.

'Just tell her you're gay or something.' Bob said.

'No way!' Gerard sat up. 'She'll tell the whole school.' He said.

'So?' Mikey asked, smirking.

'So, I'm not.' Gerard answered.

'Just 'cause you and Bob want t-'

'Don't dare finish that sentence!' Mikey interrupted, glaring at his brother.

'Fine.' Gerard said, leaning back against the wall.

Then, their teacher came in and they all had to take their seats again, and begin taking notes about Hamlet.

* * *

><p>At lunch, the group walked out on to the school grounds, Gerard, deep in thought about what he would say to Lindsay, Bob and Mikey arguing about the importance of baseball, and Frank and Ray talking about the best songs to play on guitar.<p>

'I'm more of a rhythm guitarist to be honest.' Frank was saying, while Ray nodded, when suddenly, a girl ran up to Frank.

'How did you get that blackeye' She asked. Frank looked at her, confused. He had no clue who she was. Then, a few of her friends followed.

'See, I told you he had a blackeye.' One of them was saying.

'Um, I got hit..in the face?' Frank said slowly.

'We know that!' Giggled one of the girls. 'Why?'

'Um..just..'cause. Said something I shouldn't've.' Frank mumbled. Mikey, Bob and Ray looked at each other, then at the girls.

'Why d'you want to know?' Mikey asked.

The girl shrugged. 'Just wanted to know.' She said.

Gerard then snapped out of his daydream, and realised his friends were a few metres behind him, he walked back as the girls continued to ask Frank questions. Frank looked at them, uncomfortably, especially since they were all at least an inch taller than him.

'It doesn't really matter.' He shrugged. 'It's not a big deal.'

The first girl giggled. 'It's cute.' She said.

'You wouldn't think it was so cute if you'd gotten one.' Frank mumbled.

Gerard arrived back with his friends and looked at the girls. 'What do you want?' He asked.

'Rude much?' One of the girl's friends said, looking at Gerard, annoyed.

Gerard shrugged and stood closer to Frank. 'Is there anything in particular you want?' He asked. 'Polite enough for you?' He asked the third girl, who rolled her eyes.

'Just wanted to see if he was okay.' The second girl said.

'I'll give you each 50 dollars if you can tell me his name.' Gerard said. 'Extra 10 dollars if you can tell me any of ours.' He added.

The girls' faces fell. 'Um..' The first one began. 'I..well..' She mumbled.

'That's what I thought.' Gerard smirked and grabbed Frank's wrist. 'C'mon.' He said. 'Don't wanna waste anymore of our lunch time with these.' He said, before pulling Frank further along the grass. The others followed, leaving the girls arguing over who was supposed to have learned Frank's name.

'Sorry I had to be blunt back there.' Gerard said, turning to Frank. 'But those girls are only interested in drama and gossip, they don't care where they find it.'

Frank nodded. 'Yeah, I kinda got that impression.' He said. 'Thanks.' He added, smiling slightly at Gerard. 'I guess I owe you another one.' He laughed.

'You owe me nothing.' Said Gerard, poking Frank's nose. Frank giggled before covering his mouth, realising what he'd done.

'N'AWWWWH!' Gerard almost squealed before hugging Frank. 'That was adorable!' He said, laughing.

Frank blushed heavily. 'No it wasn't!' He argued.

Gerard grinned and sat down on the grass. 'Yeah it was.' He said.

Mikey sat beside Gerard. 'What was what?' He asked.

'Frank's laugh was adorable.' Gerard explained.

Frank said beside Gerard and frowned. 'No it wasn't.' He pouted.

Ray laughed and ruffled Frank's hair as he sat down. 'Sounds pretty cute to me.' He said.

Bob sat beside Mikey, as usual and laughed. 'You guys are so mean.' He said.

Frank nodded in agreement and folded his arms.

Gerard grinned some more and poked Frank. 'You should laugh like that more.' He said.

'Nah, don't get used to it.' Frank said. 'My laugh changes almost every time.'

'I'll just have to hope it happens again then.' Gerard said, smiling and lying down on the grass. Frank did the same and looked over at Gerard. Gerard looked back at him. 'What?' He asked, smiling.

'Nothing.' Frank replied, looking over at Ray, who was now lying down.

'Really?' Gerard asked. Frank looked back and smiled.

'Just..thanks.' He said.

Gerard smiled. 'No problem.'

Frank sat up and pouted as Mikey and Bob made kissy noises at them. Gerard sat up and smirked.

'Wow, for a minute there I actually thought you guys had finally made out.' He said. Mikey blushed and glared at Gerard who just laughed. 'Awwh, did I hit a sensitive spot there?' He teased. Mikey rolled his eyes. He pulled up some grass and threw it at Gerard. Gerard blinked as a fistful of grass hit him in the face. He smirked and pulled up some more grass from where he was sitting and threw it back at Mikey. Bob then threw some more, but it missed and hit Frank.

'Nice aim.' Ray laughed, before he was hit in the face by a ball of grass thrown by Mikey. 'Oh, fine then!' He said, pulling up some more grass and throwing half at Mikey, and half at Bob. Gerard then threw some at Frank and smiled. Frank laughed and threw some back, and before they knew it, the five friends were sitting in quite a large bald-patch of the school-grounds, and covered in grass.

'Hey!' Came a teacher's voice.

'Run for it!' Gerard yelled. The group jumped up and all ran towards the other end of the field.

'Where are we running?' Mikey panted.

'Anywhere!' Gerard said, laughing slightly. They heard the teachers calling after them, sounding angry about the large patch of no-grass they had left behind them. They headed towards the school, laughing with each other. They slowed down and wandered into an empty classroom.

'That..was..fun..' Mikey panted.

Gerard nodded and smiled. 'Yeah..they'll find us later though..but still.' He said.

'Then..why did we..run away?' Ray panted.

Gerard shrugged. 'For fun.' He said. Frank grinned and laughed.

'Wow, I think that's the first time I've seen you smile that big.' Bob commented to Frank.

Frank blushed slightly and smiled again. 'Yeah, well, that was fun.' He said.

'Wonder what they'll make us do when they catch us.' Ray mused.

'No clue.' Gerard laughed.

'Do you guys do that kind of thing often?' Frank asked.

'Nah, it only happens every once in a while. That's why it's so epic when it does happen.' Gerard answered.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang for class, the teens left the safety of the empty classroom and found their bags, before making their way to the school labs for Chemistry. They walked into the labs, and sat down at a row of desks, Frank beside Gerard, who was beside Ray, who was beside Bob, who was, of course, beside Mikey. Their teacher entered the classroom and observed the row they were sitting on. She looked at each of them, still covered in grass, until she found Frank. She observed his grass-covered clothes and blackeye, and frowned.<p>

'Not getting in trouble already, I hope?' She asked.

Frank shook his head. 'No miss.' He replied.

'Good.' She said, though she sounded unconvinced.

They then took out their books, but before they could even find the page, the lab door opened again. A male teacher stood there, looking quite annoyed. He quickly apologised to their teacher and explained that he needed to see certain students. She nodded and he looked around.

'You five.' He said, pointing at Gerard, Frank, Bob, Mikey and Ray. 'Can I see you outside the door please?' He asked.

They sighed and stood up, knowing what he wanted to talk to them about. They trudged outside the lab door in single file and waited for the teacher to speak. He closed the lab door and turned to the friends.

'Are we actually in trouble about the grass?' Gerard spoke up. The teacher glared at him but didn't reply.

'The field around this school is always kept perfect.' He began. 'It sends a good message to visitors and other schools, and now, there's a patch of earth two metres wide that's making our hard work go to waste.' He said. The five friends waited for him to speak again. 'So. You lot will re-plant it.' He said.

'That's it?' Mikey asked sceptically.

'And serve two hours detention after school.' The teacher added, smirking.

The group sighed but had no choice but to accept their punishment. 'Come with me.' The teacher said, before he began walking down the hall, towards the front of the building. He lead them outside and over to a shed that was full of outdoor supplies for the Janitors. Their teacher unlocked the door and walked inside. He beckoned for the teens to follow and they dared not disagree. They walked into the metal shed. Frank cringed as he spotted numerous spiders crawling along the walls. Mikey frowned at their surroundings and walked closer to Ray. The teacher stopped in front of a large shelf unit and looked at them.

'These are the supplies you'll need for re-planting the grass.' He said. He began to hand them stuff.

He handed Bob some trowels and gave a large bag of grass seeds to Gerard. He then handed Ray a bag of fertilizer and told Frank and Mikey where they could find the hose when they needed it. He walked them back out of the shed and gave them the keys to lock up the shed afterwards. He then sent them on their way before disappearing back into the school.

The five walked back to where they had been sitting at lunch and dropped the supplies they had been given.

Gerard laughed.

'What?' Mikey asked.

Gerard shrugged. 'Just kinda funny.' He said.

Ray raised an eyebrow. 'It is?' He asked.

'Kinda.' Gerard answered. 'At least we get time out of class to do this.' He said.

'Time we have to make up for in detention.' Bob reminded him.

'Ah well.' Gerard said. 'It'll be fun.' He said.

'How?' Frank asked.

'All of us in a room together for two hours? How could it not be fun?' Gerard laughed.

The others shrugged but agreed that Gerard did have a point, before they began to get to work, digging spaces for the seeds with the trowels, planting the seeds, then watering and fertilizing the newly planted grass.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang once again, signalling home time for most students, Gerard, Frank, Bob, Mikey and Ray made their way to the detention room. As they had hoped, no other students had managed to get detention too. There was also no teacher waiting for them. They all took seats a few rows back from the teachers' desk and began to chat.<p>

'So, any idea what you're gonna say to Lindsay yet?' Bob asked Gerard, who shrugged.

'No idea.' He said, frowning.

'I still say tell her you're gay.' Bob shrugged.

Gerard rolled his eyes. 'Any other suggestions?' He asked the group.

'Tell her you like someone else?' Ray asked.

'She'd plague me to know who.' Gerard said.

'Tell her to mind her own business?' Mikey suggested.

'You think she would?' Gerard pointed out.

'True.' Mikey agreed.

'Tell her you don't wanna see anyone right now?' Frank suggested.

'She'd probably take it the wrong way..' Gerard said.

'You have an answer for everything.' Mikey said, smiling slightly.

'Well, it's true. She's just like that.' Gerard said.

'Guess so.' Mikey nodded.

They turned as their supervising teacher entered the room. She advised them all to take out some work to do, so they settled for passing notes to each other for their detention time.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked. :3<em>


	4. There's Someone Else, Kind Of

_New chapter! Enhoy~! (:_

* * *

><p>The next day, Gerard walked down the corridor, on the way to his classroom. Mikey had found Bob and was walking with him, and he presumed Frank and Ray were already at their desks. "Probably talking about guitars again." He added, with a smile. Then, he heard a familiar voice.<p>

'Gerard!' They called. He turned as Lindsay marched up to him. She grinned. 'Well?' She asked.

'Well..' Gerard hesitated.

'What?' Lindsay asked, her grin vanishing as she looked at him sternly.

'See, Lindsay.'

'Bwah!'

'Lyn-Z..I..I don't think I'm want to be in a relationship right now.' Gerard stuttered.

'Why?' She asked.

'Well..see..it's not you. I-it's that I like someone else.' He asked, quickly using another of his friends' ideas.

'Who?' She instantly asked.

'I..well..Lyn-Z..I-I'm gay.' Gerard lied. He hadn't meant to say it, he didn't know what else to say. She stared at him.

'What?'

'Y-yeah.' Gerard continued his lie. 'See..I..I was trying to tell you. See, I do like someone else..and they're a guy..and yeah..I didn't wanna hurt your feelings 'cause well..we're going out.' Gerard just kept talking, hoping she was believing his lies.

'Oh right..' Lindsay said, looking at Gerard slightly differently. 'Sorry, I didn't know.' She said.

'It's fine.' Gerard answered, glad she believed him.

'Who is it?' She asked.

'Huh?' Gerard asked.

'Who are you going out with?' She elaborated.

Gerard cursed under his breath, not thinking she would ask, but he had gone this far, he looked at her and said the first name that came into mind.

'Frank.' He said.

'The new kid?' Lindsay asked.

Gerard nodded. 'Yep, that's him.' He said.

'Oh right.' Lindsay said again. 'Well..best of luck to both of you.' She said, before walking off to her friends.

Gerard shook his head. "What have I done?" He asked himself. He walked quickly back to his classroom, and saw instantly who he was looking for.

'Hey, Frank?' He asked.

Frank turned and looked at him. 'Yeah?' He asked, smiling.

'C-can I talk to you for a sec?' He asked.

'Sure.' Frank nodded, looking curiously at Gerard. He followed him outside the classroom door and waited for Gerard to speak.

'Well..the thing is.' He began. 'Y'know..how I didn't know what to say to Lindsay?' He said.

Frank nodded. 'Yeah?'

'And..you know Bob's suggestion?' He asked.

Frank laughed. 'Yeah?'

'Well..she asked me there..and..I didn't mean to say it..but, nothing else was working so..that's what I told her.' He said quickly.

Frank nodded again. 'So she thinks you're-'

'Yes.'

'Okay.'

'But..you see..she asked who I was going out with..' Gerard continued.

'Yeah..?' Frank said slowly.

'And..I don't know why..but..you're name was the first that came to mind and..again, I didn't think..but..I just..said it.' Gerard looked at Frank, waiting for him to give out to him, but Frank merely giggled slightly.

'Riight.' He said.

'You-you're not mad?' Gerard asked.

'Nah, not really.' Frank replied.

'So..if we see her..would you be able to pretend..that..maybe..' Gerard said slowly, not wanting to push his luck.

Frank laughed again. 'Sure.'

'Really?' Gerard asked, surprised.

'Yeah, sure, you're my friend. Of course I'll help you. Plus, this can count towards me paying you back for helping me those times.' Frank explained.

Gerard grinned. 'You're the best.' He said, giving the smaller teen a hug. Frank laughed and hugged Gerard back, before they walked back inside to tell the others what had happened.

* * *

><p>'I still can't believe that's what you told her.' Bob laughed.<p>

'Hey! It was your idea!' Gerard argued.

'I know, but still.' Bob replied.

'I just can't believe she believed it.' Mikey mused.

Ray nodded and grinned. 'Hope she doesn't tell too many people.' He said.

'Oh yeah, hadn't thought of that.' Gerard said.

'I'm sure it'll be fine.' Mikey said, smiling. Frank nodded in agreement.

'Anyways, I meant to ask you guys, what'd you get for the maths homework yesterday?' Ray asked. They each pulled out their books to check, as they sat in another empty classroom for lunch.

'Here.' Mikey said, handing Ray his copy to compare the answers.

'Thanks.' Ray replied, taking the book.

'It's sooo nice outside.' Gerard complained. 'Why are we inside?' He asked.

Mikey shrugged. 'I dunno.' He said.

'Wanna go outside?' Bob asked. Gerard nodded and instantly walked towards the door. The others followed, Mikey laughing slightly at his brother's eagerness to be out in the sunshine.

'Y'know, looking at you, you wouldn't think you loved good weather so much.' He commented, flicking Gerard's long, black hair. Gerard rolled his eyes, but smiled and kept walking.

Once outside, the group of friends sat down in the middle of the field outside the school.

'No pulling up grass this time, guys.' Ray joked.

The friends laughed as they stretched out in the sun.

'I wonder when that grass'll grow back.' Bob mused.

Gerard shrugged. 'Soon, hopefully.' He said. The others nodded.

'So who's coming over this weekend?' Gerard asked.

'Are we able to?' Bob asked.

'No, I just said I'd ask for the laugh.' Gerard replied sarcastically.

'No need for the sarcasm.' Bob said, sticking his tongue out at Gerard.

Gerard laughed. 'So, are you guys coming?' He asked.

'Sure.' Bob replied.

'Yeah, why not.' Ray agreed.

Gerard looked expectantly at Frank, who looked up from his phone at Gerard. 'Oh, sure.' He answered.

'Don't tell me you didn't think you were invited.' Gerard laughed. Frank blushed and shrugged. Gerard laughed again. He put his arm around Frank's shoulders and smiled at him. 'I'll have to invite you first from now on so you know then.' He said, poking Frank's cheek.

Frank laughed. 'You don't have to do that.' He said.

Gerard shrugged. 'Oh well.' He said.

'Um..' Mikey said, looking at Gerard to get his attention. Gerard looked at his brother, before seeing what he meant. He looked up to see Lindsay scowling and walking away from them with her friends a few metres away.

'Woah, timing.' Mikey laughed.

'What d'you mean?' Gerard asked.

'You guys.' Mikey explained.

'What about us?' Gerard asked, clueless as to what his brother was talking about.

'Well..you two do look pretty..couply.' Ray explained, smiling slightly.

'Oh right.' Said Gerard, finally understanding. He looked at Frank, who was blushing, clearly just realising himself what their friends were talking about.

'Well at least know Lindsay will definitely believe you.' Bob laughed.

'Oh shut up.' Gerard said, rolling his eyes at his friends.

'And yet you still don't move your arm.' Mikey added, nodding at Gerard's arm, still around Frank's shoulders and smiling.

'Oh yeah.' Gerard said, before moving his arm and placing it back by his side.

Mikey laughed. 'You make me laugh, big brother.' He said.

Gerard rolled his eyes again but didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>The next day was Friday, and as usual, the group of teens were sat at their desks, talking.<p>

'Tomorrow's gonna be awesome!' Bob was saying.

Ray nodded. 'As always, when we stay with you guys.'

Gerard laughed. 'Of course.' He joked.

'What time are we coming over?' Bob asked.

'Umm..about one or two o clock?' Gerard suggested. Ray, Bob and Frank nodded.

'Oh, yeah, um, Gerard?' Frank asked.

'M'hmm?' Gerard looked at Frank and smiled.

'I..don't know where you live..' Frank said.

'Oh right, yeah!' Said Gerard, realising what Frank meant.

'Well, I've walked you home before, how about I come over to yours and walk to back to mine? It's not far.' He added.

Frank smiled and nodded. 'That sounds great.' He said.

Mikey sniggered slightly.

'What?' Gerard asked.

'Nothing.' Mikey laughed.

'No, seriously, what?' Gerard asked, looking at his brother in confusion.

Mikey shrugged. 'You guys are cute.' He said.

Gerard frowned and shoved Mikey. 'Shut up.' He said.

Mikey laughed. 'Sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad way. Hey, just think of this as pay-back for all the jokes about me and Bob.' He said.

Gerard smirked. 'Ah but Mikey, you and Bob are obviously meant to be.' He said.

Mikey blushed slightly and pushed Gerard. 'Shut up.' He said. Gerard laughed and continued to annoy his little brother until their teacher came in.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed. (: Sorry it's a short chapter. xD I'll try make them longer from now. xD ^_^<em>


	5. Pancakes!

_Next chaper of this story! (: Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The next day, Frank made sure he had everything ready for staying at Gerard's house. He left his bag in the sitting room and sat down to wait for Gerard to call. He watched some of an episode of Phineas And Ferb before walking to the small mirror in the kitchen and fixing his hair. He frowned as part of his fringe stuck up, he flattened it down and smiled slightly, seeing it staying put. He wandered back into the sitting room to watch Candace try to bust her brothers once again, before he heard the doorbell ring. He figured it must be Gerard, and so picked up his bag and walked to the door. As he thought, when he opened the door, it was Gerard standing there.<p>

'Hey.' Frank said, smiling. 'Thanks for coming to get me.' He added. 'I know it was probably awkward to have to walk all the way here an-'

'It's no problem.' Said Gerard smiling at Frank. 'Glad to do it. Wouldn't want you getting lost or anything.' He added, laughing.

Frank smiled. 'Thanks.' He said.

'Any time.' Gerard grinned. 'Ready to go?' He asked.

Frank nodded. 'I'm going to Gerard and Mikey's now.' He called.

'Have fun.' Came a voice from the sitting room. Frank turned and walked outside and closed the front door behind him.

'Onwards!' Gerard said happily, before beginning to walk down the street. Frank followed, laughing slightly.

They walked down the street Frank lived on and down the path, talking about various things.

'Oh no..' Gerard said suddenly.

'What?' Frank asked, concerned.

'It's Lindsay.' Gerard said, nodding towards the other side of the street where, sure enough, Lindsay was standing with her friends. One of her friends saw Gerard and mouthed something to Lindsay.

'She's coming over to us.' Gerard said, as Lindsay and her group of friends started to walk towards them.

'What should we do?' Frank asked. As they got closer, Lindsay looking like she wanted to talk to Gerard, Gerard did the only thing he could think of, he grabbed Frank's hand. Frank jumped slightly, but caught on and held Gerard's hand too.

'Hey Gerard.' Lindsay said, smiling as she approached the two teens. 'Hi Frank.' She added, smiling at Frank too. She saw them holding hands and frowned slightly, before looking at Gerard and smiling again. 'Where're you going?' She asked.

'My house.' Gerard replied. Lindsay raised an eyebrow and Gerard realised how bad that sounded. 'Mikey, Ray and Bob are coming too.' He added.

'Oh right.' Lindsay said, smiling again. 'Well..have fun.' She said, before turning to her friends, shrugging and walking away with them. Gerard sighed slightly.

'Wow, she really likes you.' Frank said.

Gerard shrugged and laughed. 'Maybe.' He said.

They continued down the path and eventually reached Gerard's house, they walked down the driveway and up to the door. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. 'Forgot my key.' He explained to Frank, who nodded.

After a moment, the door opened and Mikey stood, smiling at them.

'Hey.' He said.

'Hey.' Gerard greeted.

'Hey Mikey.' Frank said, smiling at Mikey.

Mikey stood back to let them in, but frowned, before smirking. 'Any particular reason you guys are holding hands?' He asked.

Gerard blushed, realising he and Frank had been holding hands since they had seen Lindsay. He looked at Frank and saw he was also blushing.

'We um, saw Lindsay.' Gerard explained, still blushing.

Mikey sniggered and walked back into the house. 'Okay then.' He said as he walked. Gerard and Frank looked at each other and smiled awkwardly before letting go of each other's hands and walking inside.

They walked down the hall and into Gerard's sitting room. Bob was already sat on the large couch with his bag on the floor beside him.

'Where's Ray?' Gerard asked.

'Not here yet.' Mikey replied, sitting beside Bob.

'Weird.' Said Gerard, sitting down on the floor and leaning against the couch. 'Sit down if you want by the way.' Gerard laughed, seeing Frank still standing.

'Sorry.' Frank smiled, before dropping his bag beside Bob's and sitting on the couch.

'Did you try calling Ray?' Gerard asked.

Mikey shook his head. 'We figured he'd get here eventually. Maybe he got held up at home, like.' He explained.

'Fair enough.' Gerard agreed. 'What should we do 'til he gets here?' He asked.

'PANCAKES!' Mikey yelled. Gerard looked at his brother and laughed. 'What, I haven't eaten today..' Mikey explained, shrugging.

'Okay, pancakes it is.' Gerard said, standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

He turned and waited for the others to get up off the couch and follow. Frank walked over to Gerard and watched as Bob and Mikey got up and followed. Gerard lead them into the kitchen and began pulling things out of cupboards for them to make the pancakes. 'Flour, eggs, lemons..' Gerard muttered to himself as he checked he had everything. 'Okay, we're good to go.' He said, smiling. He took out a measuring jug and they began making the batter.

Halfway through adding the eggs, Mikey took the bag of flour and grabbed a handful of it.

'Hey Gerard?'

Yeah?' Gerard asked, turning to face Mikey, before jumping as the flour hit him in the face.

Mikey laughed at Gerard's surprised face and Bob and Frank laughed quietly.

'Very funny.' Gerard rolled his eyes, as he brushed the flour off his face. Mikey continued to laugh, and Gerard saw his chance. He grabbed a handful of the flour and threw it back at his brother.

'Eep!' Mikey squeaked as it hit the side of his face. Gerard laughed and turned back to continue mixing the pancake batter. Bob sniggered at Mikey and brushed some of the flour off his face. Frank handed Gerard an egg and smiled to himself.

'What?' Gerard asked.

'You still have flour on your nose.' Frank informed him.

'Oh right.' Said Gerard, trying to look at his nose.

Frank laughed. 'You'll hurt your eyes.' He said, brushing the flour off Gerard's nose for him.

Gerard looked at Frank and smiled. 'Thanks.' He said.

'No problem.' Frank replied.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

'RAY!' Mikey exclaimed, before disappearing down the hall to the front door. Bob rolled his eyes but smiled and put away the flour.

'I have a feeling nothing good could come of leaving this where you or Mikey could reach it.' He said. Frank laughed as Mikey returned to the kitchen with Ray.

'Hey, what took you so long to get here?' Gerard asked the taller teen.

'Oh, yeah.' Ray said, smiling. 'Just ran into someone.' He said.

'Awwh, look at that smile.' Bob teased. 'Who'd'ya run into?' He asked.

Ray blushed. 'Just an old friend.' He said vaguely.

'Whoooo?' Mikey asked, poking Ray.

'Just this girl, we knew each other when we were kids.' Ray explained.

'Awhhh.' Mikey said.

Ray laughed. 'Anyways.' He said, changing the subject. 'Mikey said you were making pancakes.' He said.

'Yeah, we're getting there.' Gerard said, laughing slightly.

Ray looked at the mess on the counter. 'I see.' He laughed.

'They're gonna be awesome!' Mikey said happily.

'We hope.' Bob added.

'Yeah.' Gerard laughed.

Eventually, the pancake batter was made and it was time to try cooking the pancakes. They got the pan ready and tried to decide who would try first.

'I'll try, so.' Bob volunteered. He stepped forward to the pan and picked it up by the handle. The others stood back as Bob turned and prepared to try flipping the pancake. He flipped the pancake and caught it again in the pan, grinning.

'Nice.' Mikey laughed.

They put the pancake on a plate and began making the second one.

* * *

><p>A few hours and many pancakes later, the five friends sat in the sitting room, thinking of what to do next.<p>

'Wanna watch a movie?' Gerard suggested.

'Sure, which one?' Mikey asked.

Gerard shrugged. 'Someone pick one.' He said.

Mikey shrugged and looked through all the DVD's they had. 'Drillbit Taylor?' He suggested. There were general nods around the group, so Mikey put the DVD into the player and set it up with the remote. They then all sat together on the couch, Ray beside Bob, beside Mikey, beside Frank, beside Gerard.

'Your couch is huge.' Ray commented, taking note of the extra room they had.

'Yeah, guess it is.' Gerard laughed.

'This movie isn't scary, is it?' Frank asked, as the ads before the movie came on.

'Nah, not at all.' Gerard assured him.

'Okay.' Frank smiled.

* * *

><p>When the movie was over, the friends stretched and tried to pick another one.<p>

'How about this one?' Bob said, holding up a movie, the cover picture was of three, blood-spattered, terrified-looking people.

Mikey frowned. 'Isn't that a horror film?' He asked.

Bob smiled. 'It's not that scary.' He said.

'Yes it is.' Mikey murmured, hugging the pillow he had been leaning on.

'No it's not.' Bob laughed, taking the pillow off Mikey and hitting him lightly with it. Mikey pouted but managed to laugh slightly. Satisfied with this, Bob put the pillow back on the couch and pressed play on the remote.

Frank looked worriedly at the DVD cover, and looked around him. Ray was smiling at a text he had just received and was now replying, Mikey was leaning against Bob, looking a bit calmer, Bob looked completely unaffected at the idea of the movie. He then turned to look at Gerard, who was looking at the pre-movie ads, looking completely un-scared. He then looked at Frank and smiled.

'Don't look so scared.' He said he whispered, Frank frowned, realising he must've looked exactly how he was feeling. Gerard smiled again. 'Don't worry, I'll keep you safe.' He said, putting his arm around Frank's shoulders. Frank felt his face go slightly red, but admittedly did feel more safe. He leaned against Gerard, wondering if this was weird.

"It's not weird for them" Frank thought to himself, looking at Mikey and Bob. "I don't think it would be weird for Ray either." He thought.

Gerard looked at Frank and smiled again, a very faint blush across his cheeks, he began to wonder why, before his thoughts were interrupted.

'Hey Gerard?' Mikey asked.

'Yeah?' Gerard answered, smiling at his brother.

'Can I go make some popcorn?' Mikey asked.

'Sure. Mikey, you don't need to ask me.' He replied.

'Okay, thanks.' Mikey grinned, jumping up off the couch and running into the kitchen.

Gerard smiled again but was caught off-guard by a small flash. He looked at Bob. 'Bob what was-' Before seeing the phone in his hands.

'Just a little something to send to Lindsay,' He smirked.

'Oh Bob, why?' Gerard laughed.

'You aren't really gonna send it to her, are you?' Frank asked.

'Maybe I will, maybe I won't.' Bob smirked.

'Doon't.' Gerard laughed.

'Why not?' Bob asked.

''Cause if you do, you might find a similar picture of yourself and Mikey up on the school notice board.' Gerard grinned.

Bob's smirk vanished, only for him to start laughing. 'Well played.' He said as Mikey returned with a large bowl of popcorn.

'Do I even want to know?' He inquired.

'Probably not.' Frank smiled.

Mikey laughed before taking his seat beside Bob again. Bob then proceeded to show Mikey the picture he had taken on his phone.

'N'awh!' Mikey squealed. 'You guys look so cute!' He said, laughing.

Gerard rolled his eyes but smiled. 'Yeah, yeah, whatever.' He sighed.

'Look though! You're both smiling!' Bob pointed out.

Frank blushed once again and looked at Gerard.

'Just ignore them.' He said.

'Yeah, you and Mikey are the same, if not worse anyways.' Came Ray's voice from the other side of the couch.

'Ray! I almost forgot you were here!' Mikey exclaimed. '…And we are not!' He added.

Bob laughed. 'Been texting your woman this entire time?' He asked.

'She's not my woman!' Ray retorted. 'But yes.' He admitted.

'N'awh.' Gerard smiled. 'You have to introduce her to us sometime.' He said.

Ray blushed. 'Maybe.' He said.

Gerard smiled, not wanting to embarrass his friend further and turned to the tv. 'It's on.' He said.

'Oh yeah!' Said Bob, remembering the movie.

Another couple of hours later, the horror movie finally finished.

'Frank..it's over.' Gerard said, poking Frank's arm. Frank had been hiding behind a pillow for most of the movie, as had Mikey.

'Really?' Frank asked.

Gerard nodded. 'Yep.'

Frank cautiously looked over the pillow before realising Gerard was telling the truth, he put the pillow back on the couch as Mikey did the same and smiled slightly.

'That was..kinda scary.' He said.

Gerard smiled and picked up another DVD. 'How about a comedy then, to make you feel better?' He asked.

Frank laughed. 'Sure.' He said. 'What is it?'

'Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World.' Gerard replied.

'Awesome!' Frank smiled.

Gerard got up and stretched before walking to the tv, and putting in the new DVD. He walked back to the couch and sat down, putting his arm around Frank again. He froze when he realised what he'd done, remembering he had only put his arm around him the first time because he was scared. He blushed and looked to see if anyone had noticed, but they didn't seem to. He wondered if he should move his arm but before he could, Frank had moved slightly and was leaning on him again. He smiled and left his arm where it was, returning to watching the movie.

Frank felt his cheeks turn slightly pink, he knew he had only leaned on Gerard because he had been scared of the horror movie, but he had automatically done it this time, he glanced at Gerard. He didn't seem to mind, so Frank stayed where he was, and watched the movie.

By the time the third movie was over, it was just past nine o clock, and the teens were trying to figure out what to do next.

'Truth or dare?' Mikey suggested.

'That actually sounds…fun.' Bob said, contemplating the game.

'Okay.' Gerard agreed. 'Truth or dare it is. Who wants to start?' He asked.

'I will.' Bob said. They relocated from the couch the floor, sitting in a circle, before starting the game. 'Hm..Ray! Truth or dare?' He asked.

'Um..truth.' Ray chose.

'Tell us who your little girlfriend is.' Bob grinned.

'She's not my girlfriend! And I already told you.' Ray answered.

'No, no, no. We want a name.' Bob smirked.

Ray sighed at his friend but smiled. 'Her name's Krista.' He said.

'N'awh. That's pretty.' Bob smiled.

'Okay, Ray, your turn.' He said. Ray looked around the group. 'Frank.' He said. 'Truth or dare?'

'Um..truth.' He said, smiling.

'Okay..what's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?' He asked.

'Um..' Frank thought. 'I guess, this one time, I was in a supermarket with my parents, and I was looking at the cereal, and I tripped and hit the shelf and everything fell off it.' He said. The group laughed.

'What did you do?' Mikey asked.

'I ran.' Frank said, laughing.

Mikey laughed and nodded. 'Nice.' He said.

'Your turn.' Ray said.

'Umm..Mikey.' Frank said, looking at his friend. 'Truth or dare?'

Truth.' Mikey answered.

'Too chicken for a dare, Mikey?' Gerard laughed.

'No!' Mikey said indignantly. 'I just wanted to pick truth.' He said.

'Fair enough.' Gerard said, laughing.

'Umm..worst thing you've accidentally said to someone?' Frank asked.

Mikey laughed. 'Y'know our maths teacher?' He asked. Frank nodded. 'She told me to stop talking and I accidentally told her to fuck off.' He said.

'I remember that!' Gerard said he and the others laughed. 'Her face was priceless.'

'Your turn.' Bob told Mikey.

'Okay, Gerard! Truth or dare?' He asked him.

Gerard smiled. 'Dare.'

'Thought so.' Mikey laughed. 'Umm..I dare you…to..'

Gerard smirked as his brother thought. ''C'mon, I don't have all night.' He said.

'Fine! I dare you to kiss Frank!' Mikey said smugly.

Gerard's smirk vanished as he looked at his brother. He raised his eyebrows and looked at the others. 'Really?'

'Really.' Mikey said.

Gerard felt his cheeks go red as he looked at Frank, noticing he was also blushing. 'Nah, I can't do that, it's not fair.' He said. 'On either of us.' He added.

'Fine, fine.' Mikey laughed. 'I dare you to go without coffee all day tomorrow.' He said.

Gerard sighed. 'Fine.' He said.

For the rest of the game, the group laughed at the various truths and dares told and performed, until eventually everyone ran out of questions and challenges.

They moved slowly back to the couch, stretched after sitting down on the wooden floor for so long.

'What now?' Bob asked.

'I learned a new song on bass..' Mikey started. 'Wanna hear?' He asked.

Bob nodded. 'Sounds awesome.' He said, as they stood up.

'Upstairs?' He asked.

Mikey nodded. 'You coming, Ray?' He asked.

Ray nodded. 'Yeah, sure.' He said, standing up.

'What about you two?' Bob asked.

'We'll follow in a second.' Gerard said, making Frank look at him curiously.

'Okay.' Bob said. 'See you in a few, so.' He said, as the three friends made their way to the stairs.

Gerard watched as they disappeared up the stairs and on to Mikey's room, before turning to Frank. 'Um..about my dare, earlier.' He started.

Frank looked at Gerard, his cheeks turning faintly pink, as he knew the exact question Gerard meant. 'Yeah?' He asked.

'I, uh..I just wanted to say sorry about it..I know it was awkward.' He said.

Frank shrugged. 'It's okay.' He said, smiling.

'And..I just said it to Mikey 'cause I didn't want things to be awkward..I mean, it wasn't 'cause I didn't want to..do the dare..not saying I wanted to..but..not saying I..didn't..' He said, his cheeks going redder by the second as he looked at Frank.

Frank smiled. 'It's fine, really. I understand' He said.

Gerard noticed Frank was also blushing slightly. Gerard smiled and moved closer to Frank, giving him a hug. 'Thanks.' He said.

Frank laughed and hugged him back. 'No problem.' He said.

'Hey, are you guys coming or what?' Came Bob's voice, suddenly.

The two jumped and looked over at the stairs, where Bob stood.

Bob smirked as he noticed their red faces. 'Sorry, not interrupting anything, am I?' He asked.

'No..not at all.' Gerard smiled as he stood up.

Bob smirked. 'Sure.' He said. 'We're jamming a bit though, if you guys are coming up. It sounds pretty good.' He said, before he disappeared back upstairs.

Frank and Gerard looked at each other and smiled. Frank stood up and followed Gerard as he lead him upstairs and joined the others in Mikey's room.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked! xD<br>_


End file.
